K E D A I
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: "Apakah saya boleh duduk di sini? Kedai malam ini ramai. Saya tidak menemukan tempat duduk." / "Ada syaratnya." / "Sya-syarat?"—kau bilang... sialan! / "Menikah denganku,".


Ada banyak alasan mengapa seseorang perlu untuk keluar tengah malam.

Aku begitu yakin, bukan tanpa sebab aku harus mengabsen jalanan. Menapakkan kaki di atas jalan trotoar dan aspal. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu merasa perlu untuk waspada pada sekitar.

Jujur saja, ini bukan keinginanku.

Namun, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perutku yang semakin kosong berbunyi keras di malam-malam dingin seperti ini.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari flat kecil kumuh yang aku tinggali. Ada satu kedai ramen yang selalu ramai dikunjungi.

Mereka tidak pernah tutup. Buka dua puluh empat jam, mereka bekerja dan melayani pelanggan tanpa mengerti lelah. Dan kabarnya, kedai itu sudah ada sejak perang dunia ke-2.

Dulu, bukan menjual ramen. Barangkali sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kedai kecil itu menyediakan ramen yang memiliki ciri khas kuah yang membuat diriku ingin berteriak kegirangan.

Tidak lama dari aku berjalan beberapa meter menuju ke arah kedai, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara bising dari orang-orang yang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman mereka tengah malam ini. Orang-orang itu pun merasakan hal yang sama saat musim dingin ini.

Pada saat berada di depan pintu dan seseorang menggesernya, aku terkejut lalu beringsut minggir. "Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di depan pintu." Satu orang mabuk, tapi ia masih sadar untuk tidak menggoda gadis seperti diriku berada di sini tengah malam lewat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman."

Meski tercium bau alkohol dari tubuhnya. Orang itu tidak berjalan sempoyongan. Ia masih berjalan teratur dan menderapkan kaki tidak asal-asalan.

Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Tercium sesuatu yang gurih dari rebusan daging. Minyak-minyak karena asap mengepul terlihat sedikit pekat menempel di atap kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang," perempuan berambut cokelat menyambut sambil kedua tangannya sedang membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk dan tiga botol bir berwarna cokelat. "Maaf, tidak ada tempat duduk yang benar-benar kosong. Tidak masalah bukan bergabung dengan orang lain?"

"Oh, tidak masalah," suaraku agak lirih untuk menjawab sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan. "Aku akan mencari tempat duduk sendiri dan bergabung dengan orang lain." Masih tersenyum ke arah pelayan bernama Ayame itu, aku menderapkan langkah kembali, mengabsen setiap bangku di sana, lantas terhenti saat aku menemukan satu bangku yang bisa diduduki oleh empat orang justru dikuasai oleh satu pria mabuk di tengah malam ini.

Ada sekitar empat botol bir berwarna cokelat. Ketiganya berdiri sejajar, tetapi satu lagi tergeletak di atas meja hampir menggelinding keluar dari meja—jika pria itu memberikan satu gerakan seperti tidak sengaja menendang penyangga meja, maka botol tersebut akan benar-benar menggelinding dan jatuh ke lantai.

Aku melangkah kembali setelah sebelumnya terhenti karena melihat pria yang sepertinya ingin sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perutku merasakan perih tengah malam ini. Cacing-cacing itu sudah menabuh genderang di dalam sana. Maka tekad yang aku miliki segera menikmati ramen dan kembali ke flat.

"Permisi," aku segera menyapa saat sudah berada di samping mejanya. Tetapi pria itu meneguk bir dalam gelasnya tanpa merespons segera sapaan kecil dariku. "Apakah saya boleh duduk di sini? Kedai malam ini ramai. Saya tidak menemukan tempat duduk." Dia melihat ke arahku. "Saya mohon."

"Ada syaratnya." Aku tertegun. Hampir memaki, tapi ku urungkan. Hanya di dalam dada ini terasa bergemuruh panas karena kekesalan mendadak kurasakan. "Mau tidak?"

"Sya-syarat?"—kau bilang... _sialan!_

"Mau dengar apa syaratnya?" setelah puas hanya diam dan memaki di dalam hati. Aku pun memandang dia sembari mengangguk kecil. "Menikah denganku," mataku melotot. "Maka kau boleh duduk satu meja denganku." Aku tergelak keras sambil segera menoleh ke sekeliling di mana orang-orang tidak lagi ramai membicarakan bermacam hal bersama teman-teman mereka.

Tawaku benar-benar keras, aku sadar sebab aku refleks lantaran canda yang membuat orang naik pitam itu kudapatkan.

Kemudian, telah sadar aku memancing perhatian, aku segera mengatupkan bibir rapat, pula kembali memandang si gila yang menguasai tempat duduk. Mengapa, ia masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda tengah malam ini bersama orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Namun, aku mengingat bahwa orang mabuk bisa menjadi sinting.

"Mabuk boleh, sinting jangan!" aku berucap geram.

Dia tertawa, dan memberikan gerakan sambil berkata, "Duduklah, hanya kau yang berani mengatakan aku sinting. Silakan. Kau boleh duduk atau melakukan apa pun di sini bersamaku."

Entah mengapa percakapan ini membuatku ingin memaki diri sendiri.

Aku tahu betul, bahwa aku tidak mengenal dia, dan seharusnya tidak perlu juga, meladeni orang mabuk seperti pria berambut pirang ini.

"Kenapa kau tengah malam begini keluar dari kandang?"

"Saya kelaparan. Tidak ada makanan." Jawabku asal. Tapi memang benar. Tanggal tua, semua persediaan habis dan gaji belum turun.

"Oh, haruskah kita sering-sering bertemu agar aku memiliki alasan untuk memberikan sedikit pengganjal perut di tengah malam-mu?"

"Tidak," aku tergelak sambil menjawab. "Terima kasih tawarannya. Saya tidak berminat mendapatkan camilan atau sebagainya dari orang lain. Apalagi orang asing seperti Anda."

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sembari ia kembali meneguk entah gelas ke berapa bir. Yang pasti dia sudah menikmati empat botol bir. Satu mangkuk ramen, dan sepertinya bertambah dengan _gyoza_ sekitar empat piring. _Dasar!_ Dia memang kelaparan sama seperti diriku.

Tak lama dari itu pun pesananku datang. Menu yang mereka tahu, sebab aku telah menjadi langganan di sini. Semangkuk ramen dengan ekstra bawang bombay yang nikmat.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum," aku menjawab sambil membelah sumpit kayu. "Kenapa memang?"

"Tanya saja, tidak lebih." Aku tidak membalas. Sebab, mata sudah dimanjakan dan menangkap betapa indahnya pemandangan di depanku ini.

Ramen yang tersaji dengan kuah berminyak.

Aku menyumpit mi dan meniupnya. Tapi sayangnya saat akan segera masuk ke dalam mulutku sendiri, orang itu berkata lagi, "Aku tidak punya pacar, karena tidak ada yang mau bertahan pada hubungan yang aku inginkan, dan mereka bilang aku begitu mengerikan."

Aku pun mengurungkan niat untuk menyantap mi itu, lantas meneguk air liur.

"Tidak usah cerita, aku tidak butuh." Kataku kesal.

"Aku hanya butuh teman untuk berbicara," satu kali lagi, gagal untuk mengunyah mi. Padahal, aku benar-benar lapar malam ini. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku?" rasa-rasanya, aku ingin menggebrak meja. Seakan aku datang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan kencan tengah malam atau sedang bekerja menjadi seorang gadis yang selalu setia mendengarkan setiap untaian kesedihan dari seseorang.

"Aku ingin makan. Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Ya sudah makan saja. Tidak ada orang yang mencoba mencegah dirimu untuk makan mi."

"Tapi barusan kau menganggu aku!" dia bergerak untuk meletakkan gelas di atas meja, lalu mengangkat tangan seakan-akan aku berhasil menodong dia dengan senjata. "Kenapa?"

"Kau marah kepadaku?"

"Tentu, aku lapar sekali hari ini."

"Oke, aku akan membayar makananmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan salah satu orang yang tidak bisa membayar makanan ini. Kau paham?" dia mengernyitkan kening, tetapi masih tidak menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Anda paham?" tanyaku lagi, dengan aksen yang lebih sopan.

"Ya, aku paham. Tidak usah diulang."

Pada akhirnya aku bisa menikmati mi. Lapar membuatku selalu marah-marah dan tidak sopan pada orang lain.

Tapi percayalah aku tidak menginginkan ini, jika saja orang di depanku itu sendiri tidak menganggu acara makan tengah malamku. Dan sekarang dia memiliki satu acara lagi yang lebih ingin aku melemparkan botol garam ke wajahnya yang memerah barangkali karena bir.

Aku mencoba bertahan dari orang itu, yang menopang dagunya sendiri dan tanpa henti menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arahku yang sedang menikmati betapa enaknya mi ini saat aku mengunyah di dalam mulut.

"Hentikan. Aku merasa jijik."

"Apa bagimu aku ini menjijikkan?"

"Jelas, kita tidak saling mengenal tapi kau memperlakukan cukup akrab diriku seperti teman yang sudah lama tidak kau temui."

"Dorongan mabuk. Kau bilang tadi aku sinting, 'kan? Terima saja."

Demi apa aku datang ke sini bukan mendapatkan rasa kenyang dan puas, tetapi rasa kesal yang sudah membakar hampir separuh kepala.

"Baik, seseorang sudah menjemput aku untuk pulang." Dia beringsut dari duduknya sambil menarik mantel hitam.

Namun ketika dia mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada meja. Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak begitu asing untuk kukenali.

Aku merasa itu bukan bayangan dari lengan kemeja. Aku melihat jelas dan membuat diriku sendiri menelan ludah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kemari, _Oyabun_." Seseorang berseru dari meja bar kedai tersebut.

"Sebentar—" aku mematung dan tanganku begitu saja lemas dengan menjatuhkan sumpit pada mangkuk. " _Oyabun_?" aku menoleh keluar dari jendela. "Di-dia Yakuza? Ma-mati aku." Gemeletuk gigiku sendiri membuat keadaan yang aku miliki jauh lebih kacau. Badanku menegang. Dan orang di luar sana tahu aku sedang memandang dia dari dalam.

Ia berbalik. Lantas menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arahku. Kemudian, ia benar-benar memberikan satu kedipan mata kepadaku.

"Sialan. Yakuza macam apa dia!"—dan semoga bukan Yakuza yang bisa menculik dan membuang diriku ke tengah samudera.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

 **[NaruHina] KEDAI © SELASA, 19 DESEMBER 2017**


End file.
